The extraction and retraction behaviour of a seat belt of a vehicle, initially and after wearing, is very important.
As a matter of fact, in the event of a crash, fast extraction and/or the retraction is preferred.
Consequently, there is a need to improve the properties of the seat belt by reducing their friction parameters.
An attempt to reach this goal is described in JP 2000328080. An agent for a low friction treatment of seat belts is disclosed comprising a polyurethane resin and a polyurethane composition containing spherical hydrophobic silica.
This agent is discussed as preventing the decrease of properties such as slidability, wear resistance, and adhesion of dirt.
Another solution is described in JP2001225717. It consists of a friction reducing treatment agent which comprises two types of dimethyl polysiloxane and modified silicone oil.
The first aim of the present invention is to propose a new low friction composition for a seat belt, which not only increases smooth handle properties to said belt, but also increases the friction properties expressed in retraction speed of the belt in the retractor.